Accident to Love
by EveM92
Summary: I've re-newed this slightly and more should be expected within next week. When an arguement has befallen between Jeff and Hayley. How will Jeff feel when Hayley is bed ridden after an injury? Chapter 1 up!


The day began at the Smith's household. Francine was in the kitchen with Klaus, the Goldfish in his water bowl. Francine was making dinner for her husband, Stan and Roger the alien. They both sat in the living room watching the news.

On the TV were Greg and Terry.

"Looks like a heat wave on the way, Terry"

"That's right, Greg. So, everyone get ready to soak up those rays and have a pool party!"

"We'll have our pool ready won't we, Greg?"

"We sure will!"

Stan folded his arms and groaned. Roger sighed.

"You still haven't gotten over them, have you? They're our neighbours, you know?"

"I don't care. I just try to ignore that their kind lives on this street."

Stan then got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. Francine was slicing a ham and lettuce sandwich into triangles.

"Hi, honey. Dinners ready." Stan sat at the table as Francine placed his sandwiches on a plate in front of him. She then went into the living room, handing Roger his own sandwiches. She then went back into the kitchen.

"Where's Steve?"

"School hasn't finished for him, yet."

"I thought he has half the day off for the summer holidays."

"I don't recall him telling me."

Just then, the front door opened then slammed shut. It was Steve.

"Hey, Roger. Listen, you'll have to go up in the attic. Barry, Snot and Toshi are waiting outside."

Roger sighed. He turned off the TV and made his way up to the attic. As soon as he was out of sight. Steve opened the front door to allow his friends in. Hayley, Steve's elder sister, followed them in. She looked quite annoyed; she stormed up the stairs followed by a loud slam.

"What's with your sister?"

"I don't know. Probably argued with her boyfriend, Jeff. Come on, then, guys. It maybe early, but it is Thursday."

"Yep. Tease some paedophiles!"

"One might even ask me to meet them in Kansas." Barry exclaimed with odd excitement.

Francine then approached Steve and his friends.

"Would you and your friends like some dinner?"

"No, thanks, Mum. We finished school an hour ago and they were still selling dinners."

With that, Steve, Barry, Snot and Toshi went upstairs to Steve's room. Francine went back into the kitchen. Stan had finished his sandwiches.

"Well, got to go. See you soon, honey." He said giving Francine a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, darling."

Upstairs in Hayley's room, whom lay slightly curled up on her bed, still looking sour. Roger came into her bedroom.

"So, what's wrong with you, today? Dumped Jeff, again?" Roger asked.

"No." Hayley replied in annoyance.

"Well, what, then?"

"What do you care?" Hayley snapped back.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help out. So, what's happened?"

"I just had an argument with Jeff. It was about the summer holidays from last year. We argued before we went camping. I got drunk. I must've said something which he took seriously and he thinks it's going to happen again."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I suggested we'd go camping."

"Well, did you apologise to him?"

"Yeah, but he said it was offensive. I can't remember what I said. I just remember laughing then waking up in my bedroom. I then saw him in the Mall, but he ignored. I caught up with him in College today, and that's when we argued."

"Meh, just let him come to you in his own time. I'm sure he'll come around."

As the day rolled on the Smith family were not sat outside around their pool enjoying the warm air. But as the sun began to set a gentle breeze that did blow began to turn into a strong gust.

"Stan, I think we'd bets pack everything up before this wind gets any worse." Francine suggested. Stan knew she was right. The deck chairs and table were slowly being pushed along the ground by the wind.

"All right, then. I'll get the table first then. Steve! Get the chairs into the garage." Stan called out to Steve whom was in the pool. He got out and made his way to furthest chair.

Suddenly a stronger gust blew. It was so strong that it blew the table and one of the chairs straight for the pool where Hayley was just getting out. At the last minute she caught a glimpse of the deck chair and table that collided with her, pushing her back into the pool. Francine saw this.

"Hayley!" She exclaimed. Everyone now looked towards the pool. Deep in the pool, Hayley and the furniture sank to the bottom. Hayley tried with all her might to shove the heavy table that pinned her down but the chair was caught well up around the legs. Hayley was now slowly loosing consciousness.

"Someone go in and save her!" Francine exclaimed. Stan then shoved Roger in the pool whom was closest. _'Oh, thanks a lot, Stan!' _Roger thought. He then looked down to see Hayley was now unconscious. He wasted not time. He pulled the chair away and finally lifted the table off of Hayley by the legs. Roger then scooped her up and surfaced gasping for air as he got out of the pool and laid Hayley on her back to the floor.

"Francine, call an ambulance!" Stan exclaimed. Francine immediately ran into the kitchen and dialled away on the house phone while Stan checked for Hayley's pulse which was still there but rather weak.

"They're on their way!" Francine called out as she now made her way to the crowd that surround Hayley whom was still unconscious. Just then a sudden ear-piercing siren blared, getting closer and closer till finally it came to a halt outside the Smith's house. Two paramedics got out and ran to the back of the van to grab a stretcher and rushed into the back garden.

"We'll survey her while we make our way to the hospital. You folks can come along."

A few hours flew by until Hayley whom was still out cold laid in a hospital bed now had her left arm in a sling and right foot in a cast. Stan, Francine and Steve surrounded her bedside. Just then a Doctor came into the ward.

"Mr and Mrs Smith, I'm Doctor Johnson. Your daughter is very lucky. Besides two major fractures to her arm and leg. She also has a bruised stomach and a broken rib which luckily hasn't punctured her lungs at all."

"Is she going to be ok?" Francine asked nervously.

"Yes. We'll be running more tests on her soon." just then Roger in a disguise came in the ward with Jeff by his side.

"Oh, my God! Hayley!" Jeff exclaimed as he ran up to Hayley's bedside. "Is she going to be ok, doc?"

"Yes. All she needs is bed rest and plenty of tests on her injuries. I must go, now. Also, visiting time is nearly up I'm afraid." the Doctor then left without another word. As he did, Hayley began to slowly regain consciousness, her eyes still remained closed.

"Ugh! Mmmm... wh-what happened? Where a-am I?" Hayley groaned.

"Shh, Hayley, you're in hospital after an accident at home." but Hayley's mind seemed to be playing tricks on her. She felt very weary as agonising pain swam around the whole of her body. Her family began to worry as they could see she was still in a bad way.

"Hayley, can you hear me?" Jeff said gently squeezing her right hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can." Hayley did so but could only do so with little effort, but as she heard Jeff speak to her she felt rather confused.

"J... J-Jeff? Is th-that you?"

"Yes, Hayley, it's me." Hayley then slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was rather hazy from the unconscious blur. Just before her family could even allow her to see them, a Nurse came into the ward.

"Visiting hours are over. You'll be able to visit tomorrow."

"Very well. We'll just say our goodbyes." Stan muttered with a stern of disappointment.

"Not me!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm staying with her. It's the least I can do for her."

"Aw... th-thanks, Jeff, that's so... k..." but Hayley suddenly lost consciousness. Jeff sighed but held her arm and gave it a soft peck.

"I'm still here, babe. I'm not leaving you."

"Are you sure, Jeff?" Francine asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith. I just feel so awful for her now. I'll keep her company till you can come see her again tomorrow."

"Fine. But don't you dare get any ideas while she unconscious!" Stan warned Jeff as he led the family out of the ward. Jeff smiled down to Hayley's unconscious form.

"I'll always be here for you ba-" suddenly Jeff began to snore and his head fell limplessly onto Hayley's bedside.

After a few hours Jeff was suddenly awoken to feel something lightly ruffle at his hair. It was Hayley reaching a hand out weakly to him with a somewhat smile that ghosted at the corner of her mouth.

"Hayley?"

"Jeff... I lo... love you." Hayley whispered rather hoarsely. Jeff beamed and leant over to kiss Hayley on her forehead.

"I love you too, Hayley." Jeff whispered. He held Hayley's hand, gently squeezing it. Hayley smiled weakly, the colour from her face began to drain to a pale colour. She moaned as she tossed and turned her head side to side.

"J-Jeff... please, please don't let me... I want to t-t-talk to you. I don't want to p-pass out again." Jeff could see that Hayley was almost true to her words. Her eyes began to droop and her breathing began to go shallow.

"Babe, I can't stop it. Its best if you allow it to escape any pain you're feeling. Let it happen and you should wake up feeling at least abit better" Jeff watched as Hayley appeared to be doing her best to stop oblivion trying to pull her into the darkness.

Hayley was now slowly drifting into unconsciousness once again. "Please... Jeff."

"Shh, Hayley. I promise I will be here when you wake up. I will not leave you." Jeff whispered to Hayley who now fell unconscious. Jeff smiled. He gave Hayley one more kiss onto her lips. He then looked up to the clock that hung above the ward doors. It read 3:30am.

Jeff laid back into his chair and fell silently asleep. _'Until later, hopefully she will awake as soon as I do__.__' _Jeff thought lastly to himself as he slept.


End file.
